No mueras, por favor
by Vipera MalaFe
Summary: Es tú última oportunidad ¿Vas a desaprovecharla? Tan solo te pido, que no mueras. No ahora.


Resumen: Es tú última oportunidad ¿Vas a desaprovecharla? Tan solo te pido, que no mueras. No ahora.

Género: Romance /Humor

Advertencias: Slash (ChicoxChico) Si no te gusta, cierra la ventana y deja de leer.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a todos aquellos que adquirieron sus derechos. Ojalá a mí me perteneciese Draco Malfoy, si es que no pido más.

Harry lo sabía.

Si tal vez no esta no fuese la última oportunidad, jamás, ni en un millón de años habría sido capaz de cometer semejante acto que en circunstancias habituales habría considerado aptas para alguien ingresado en la habitación más espaciosa de toda el ala psicológica de San Mungo.

Draco lo sabía.

Después de haber visto a la muerte de frente hacía escasos segundos, prácticamente se estaba suicidando al permitir que algo así sucediera. Porque era repugnante, muy asqueroso, y definitivamente horrible.

Por Merlín, debía estar prohibido que alguien lo hiciera tan mal. Si no estuviese seguro de que no habría ninguna otra ocasión él mismo se encargaría de enseñar al maldito bastardo a encantar una serpiente sin la necesidad de ese parsel que nunca, jamás, ni aunque le apuntasen con una varita en medio de los ojos, reconocería que tanto envidiaba por no poder emplear él mismo.

El humo asfixiante brotando bajo la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres era la evidencia de que allí, a solo unos pocos metros habían estado a punto de perecer tanto héroes como mortifagos.

Solo una persona parecía estar muriendo, no por las quemaduras, tampoco porque sus pulmones se llenasen de aquel humo tóxico gracias a la cantidad de objetos pútridos que los años habían estado conservando en el interior de la sala ahora crepitante en llamas.

-Hermione, por favor… Sácame los ojos. –Pronunció Ron Weasley, antes de ser gratamente, pero no por ello de manera sorpresiva, reconfortado por un también boquiabierto Blaise Zabini que palmeaba su hombro.

Porque curiosamente, ni siquiera la bruja más lista para su edad conocía el remedio. Nada que no se hubiese visto venir antes. ¿La explicación al misterio? Justo delante de sus narices por 7 años.

La escoba de su salvación ignorada en el suelo, así como su expectante publico había quedado olvidada cuando, después de atravesar las macizas puertas de madera y destruir la diadema de Ravenclaw ambos se miraron a los ojos, y supieron, de alguna u otra forma, que esa era la única oportunidad que les quedaba.

Ahora, a escasos pasos, en un revuelo de piernas, brazos, y lengua, especialmente mucha lengua, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy se besaban sin desenfreno en medio de un pasillo del séptimo piso en Hogwarts.

-Te odio, Mafoy –Escucharon en medio del corredor, y justo instantes después con voz igualmente ahogada por la falta de su oxígeno vital, las arrastradas palabras del Slytherin a continuación.

-Yo más Potter, ¡Yo más, te lo juro! –Y volviendo a atrapar la raída y ennegrecida camiseta por el polvo, ciñó sus cuerpos, atrapando entre sus labios la insultante boca que parecía no saber cómo dar un beso con como Merlín mandaba.

-Púdrete, maldito desagradecido ¡Te salvé la vida! –demandó el Gryffindor, mientras sus labios volvían a buscar la venenosa lengua entre los dientes del aparente mortifago.

-Yo te la salvé antes en mi maldita casa, Cuatro-ojmmh –una mano captora aferrándose al trasero respingado del aristócrata fue la respuesta al despliegue de insultos, junto a la lengua que al fin alcanzaba su objetivo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…

-¡Ron! –Exclamó Hermione, aunque inevitablemente molesta por verse tan sumamente ignorados.

-Suficiente.

De un par de zancadas, el moreno con el escudo de la serpiente plateada bordado en su pecho tomó el cuello de la túnica de su rubio compañero, separando a ambos némesis de su "Fructífera discusión"

-Zabini, ¡Estoy discutiendo con Potter, suéltame! –Rebatió Malfoy.

-¿Discutiendo? Weasley, ¿Nos golpeamos la cabeza al aterrizar? Creo que hemos estado viendo alucinaciones.

Nadie respondió, demasiado avergonzados y azorados para ello.

Con aire petulante, justo como Severus Snape habría hecho en sus mejores tiempos, Draco Malfoy hondeó su túnica y desapareció por el resquicio del pasillo mientras articulaba un "Esto no se queda así ¡Más te vale no morirte, Potter!"

Con una ligera pero confusa sonrisa, Harry acarició sus labios ante la suspicaz mirada de Hermione y la extrañada de Ronald.

Porque ahora ambos lo sabían.

Sí, más le valía no morir si quería concluir ciertos asuntos de su pelea con Malfoy.


End file.
